Uldaman
|boss=Archaedas |type=Group |level=35 - 45 |minlevel=30 |players=5 (10) |bosses= }}Uldaman is an old, earthen complex buried deep within the Khaz Mountains. It was partially excavated, but has since fallen into the hands of the Dark Irons, who find the place ideal to dig for earthly riches. Uldaman is one of the four known ancient Titan cities in the world, the three others being Uldum in southern Tanaris, Ulduar located in the Storm Peaks and Uldir, within Nazmir . Other Titan holdings include a complex beneath Bael Modan in the southern Barrens and the vault known as Terramok, deep inside Maraudon, Desolace. Uldaman itself can be found in the Badlands, west of the entrance to Loch Modan. The enemy level range is 35 to 40, and the minimum level required to enter it is 30. The end boss Archaedas is level 40 and still hard, but easily defeated with a group of 37 to 38's. Before Patch 2.3, however, Archadeas was level 47 and required a group of 42 to 45's to take down. Some of the information below has not been updated since patch 2.3. History :Uldaman is an ancient Titan vault that has laid buried deep within the earth since the world's creation. Dwarven excavations have recently penetrated this forgotten city, releasing the Titans' first failed creations: the Troggs. Legends say that the Titans created troggs from stone. When they deemed the experiment a failure, the Titans locked the troggs away and tried again - resulting in the creation of the dwarven race. The secrets of the dwarves' creation are recorded on the fabled Discs of Norgannon - massive Titan artifacts that lie at the very bottom of the ancient city. : Recently, the Dark Iron dwarves have launched a series of incursions into Uldaman, hoping to claim the discs for their fiery master, Ragnaros. However, protecting the buried city are several guardians - giant constructs of living stone that crush any hapless intruders they find. The Discs themselves are guarded by a massive, sapient Stonekeeper called Archaedas. Some rumors even suggest that the dwarves' stone-skinned ancestors, the earthen, still dwell deep within the city's hidden recesses. Geography Uldaman is located in the northern part of the Badlands. Maps File:WorldMap-Uldaman1.jpg File:WorldMap-Uldaman2.jpg|Khaz'goroth's Seat. Subregions Quest guide The quest levels listed below are from prior to patch 2.3, and are thus too high. Resources * Leather ** Scorpid Scale (skinnable level 40-50 scorpids) * Ore ** Iron Deposit ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Indurium Mineral Vein (for quests) **Gold Dungeon denizens * Basilisks * Bats * Dark Iron dwarves * Dwarves (four, Baelog, Olaf, Eric "The Swift" and Hammertoe Grez) * Earthen * Goblin (one, Digmaster Shovelphlange) * Golems * Human (one, Annora) * Scorpids * Stone keepers (two, Archaedas and Lore Keeper of Norgannon) * Titanic watcher (one, Ironaya) * Troggs Bosses * End boss: Archaedas, a level 40 elite male guardian, see article about him for fighting strategy Separately from the general populace, there are other, more notable characters scattered around the site; these include: * Ironaya, a female guardian; requires the Staff of Prehistoria to gain access to her chamber. * Obsidian Sentinel, drops an item needed for the Mage's class specific quest, see the quest section below. * Grimlok, the Stonevault Trogg Chieftain. * Galgann Firehammer, a Dark Iron dwarf with minions, guarding a quest chest. * Revelosh, a mini Trogg boss who drops the main part of the Staff of Prehistoria. * The three lost Dwarves: Olaf, Eric "The Swift" and Baelog, guarding the chest containing the upper part of the staff. (Friendly to Alliance) * Annora , one of the artisan enchanting trainers in Azeroth. Friendly to Alliance players. Cataclysm Uldaman was raised slightly to a level 35-45 dungeon in Cataclysm. Loot See Uldaman loot. Additional Information * Warning to Horde players: Killing the non-aggressive NPC Hammertoe Grez in the tunnel leading to the instance will flag the player for PvP. * The enchanting trainer is hiding behind a rock column. To get her to come out, all of the scorpids in her room must be killed. * As is the case with many other non-endgame instances, mobs in Uldaman have a wide level range. Similarly, the Uldaman quests are spread out over many levels as well. A level 36 character might reasonably want to join an Uldaman group because they may have acquired three or four of the instance's quests. While a character of this level will want to complete these quests, they can, unfortunately, offer little help against the final boss. The best way to enjoy the Uldaman content is to plan on at least two excursions. ** The first journey into the area should be aimed at accomplishing all of the outside-the-instance quests (which generally includes all of the quests below level 40), slaying Ironaya, and possibly the Obsidian Sentinel (for the Mage quest). During this run, one would hope to acquire the Shattered Necklace and deal with the Hammertoe Grez questline. This can be accomplished by as few as two or three well-equipped and skilled players of level 36 to 39. With a carefully prepared quest log, one can expect to complete a large number of high-XP quests in quite a short time. ** The second foray into Uldaman should be aimed at completing the Shattered Necklace questline (for Alliance characters) and should not be undertaken until at least level 40. With a level-appropriate group, it can take quite a while to get to Archaedas and time will allow for only two or three attempts at him before respawns start appearing. That being the case, be certain to join a group in which all of the players are at least level 40 and are focused on the objective of defeating Archaedas. *Though Horde characters must acquire the Shattered Necklace for , any extra necklace drops should be ignored, as they cannot be looted and are of no value. *The objective of is not in the instance itself. Rather, it can be found in a small chamber connected by a tunnel to Dig 1. Walkthrough * WoW Allakhazam's guide to Uldaman This guide is for effective Alliance questing in the Badlands in general, with a focus on Uldaman. As of Patch 2.3, it is possible to complete most quests in one run, at level 39 or 40. Items needed: 1 (~ ), 1x ( ), 5x (~ each), 1x (~ ), 1x (~ ). 1. Pick up 3 quests in Ironforge Hall of Explorers and set your hearthstone to Ironforge: , , 2. Go to Loch Modan. In Thelsamar pick up from hovel next to the inn. Go to Ironband's Excavation Site , turn in Ironband Wants You!, and get 3. Head to the Badlands. Kill any vultures you see; they're the hardest-to-find quest-mob you need. There's a whole gang of them south of Kargath at about where the Giant Buzzards are about 39-41 and drop what you need almost 100%, but that's Horde-infested area. * At , pick up and . * At , pick up and . * At , pick up and turn in the quests for Frost Oil, a Gyrochronatom, and the Healing and Lesser Invisibility Potions. Pick up , and go kill Lesser Rock Elementals, which drop two quest items. Be aware this is near a Horde base (for PvP servers). This quest may take a while. * Don't forget to hand in and pick up * Find Theldurin the Lost at , and pick up . If you're on the Myzrael quest-chain from Arathi Highlands you can pick up and complete it to his south. West of him you can complete . * Right North of there across the trogg camp at complete , accept and do . Make vultures a priority while you do this. * Hand in the quest and pick up and complete * Finish up the Reagent Run, hit for an easy pickup for . * Go to to get from a map on the ground. Keep killing the dwarves at the dig site for Ryedol's Lucky Pick which should drop pretty quick. * Go to , turn in the quest, and get the next step in A Sign of Hope. The additional quest is easy enough: Head to Camp Kosh, kill some ogres, get some drops, return. * If you're still not done with the Badlands Reagent Run, finish up on easy coyotes and vultures north of here. 4. Head back to Loch Modan, turn in Badlands Reagent Run in Thelsamar and get . Turn a quest in at Ironband, and get . 5. Return to Badlands, and head down into the non-instanced part of Uldaman. * Find Hammertoe Grez (a little ways down on the right), turn in the quest, get the follow-up. * Head down further and kill the bad guy, pick up the amulet, return to Hammertoe, get . * Along the way, loot mushrooms and urns to complete Agmond's Fate and Uldaman Reagent Run. * By the time you're done with this you should also have picked up The , which gives you a quest. * Complete in the North Common Hall outside the instance. Complete in the cave right next to the one for Reclaimed Treasures. * Get out and go see Prospector Ryedol at * Return any other completed quests from Badlands. 6. Hearthstone to Ironforge. * Go see Talvash del Kissel in the Mystic Ward. Bring the 5 Silver Bars with you and get . Complete it. Accept . * Go to the Hall of Explorers. Turn in all your quests, including follow-ups. Accept . 7. Back to Badlands, into Angor Fortress, kill the bad guy at the bottom. 8. Hearthstone to Ironforge, turn in quests, and get . 9. Run Uldaman with a decent group. Bring a map or someone who knows the instance. Go see the Remains of a Paladin in the beginning. Get all the gems for the necklace. Make sure to walk into the room behind the summoned titan, Ironaya. You probably won't be able to complete Power Stones in one run, but you can solo that outside the instance later. Once you've completed the necklace, don't forget to use Talvash's scrying phial and get the last part of that questline before you defeat the final boss, Archaedas. Patches and hotfixes * * * External links de:Uldaman es:Uldaman fr:Uldaman hu:Uldaman ja:Uldaman pt-br:Uldaman Category:Dark Iron dwarves Category:Explorers' League Category:Badlands Category:Instances Category:Uldaman Category:Mines Category:Titans Category:Cities